


Merlin is Almost Wise

by Lindsey_Kkay



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Pendragon Lives (Merlin), Arthur is done with Gwaine's shit, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Future Merlin, Good Morgana (Merlin), Gwaine Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, Merlin becomes Arthur's king, Merlin's Magic Revealed, Old Merlin - Freeform, Past Gwaine/Merlin - Freeform, Past Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Pre-Slash, Protective Arthur, Time Travel, everyone eventually finds out about Merlin's magic, gwaine is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindsey_Kkay/pseuds/Lindsey_Kkay
Summary: “Merlin wait, have you acquired… feelings for me?” Arthur seemed a bit too shocked by the revelation.“Don’t make it sound like that!” Merlin huffed. “Over the years I have… come to fancy you, yes.” Merlin shook his head and took a step back. “Don’t look at me like that! I was never inappropriate about it. I always turned away while dressing you and I know nothing can come of it. I understand Arthur.” Merlin seemed to have a permanent blush covering his cheeks.





	1. Chapter 1

Traveling to the future had been an accident. Arthur had been close to dying and Merlin didn’t know what else to do, but now he was standing here with an Arthur who was perfectly fine, in the middle of a strange place he had never been before.

 

“What the hell did you do Merlin?” Arthur asked, clearly irritated with their situation. Merlin was just trying to keep him safe but now they were stuck in a time that didn’t belong to them.

 

“Uhm, it wasn’t me?” Merlin tried but he knew it wasn’t going to work.

 

“Oh and there was another sorcerer behind me muttering words then?” Arthur turned on him, sword dangerously close to his neck. “Merlin, where did you bring us?”

 

“You knew I was doing magic?” Merlin asked, shocked.

 

“I have known for over a year, you absolute idiot. And you call me the clotpole.” Arthur was shaking his head.

 

“I uhm, I think I brought us to the present. Like future present.” Merlin shrugged, but that was the only way to explain what he was currently looking at. “Maybe we’re still close enough to travel to Camelot. We could see if there is someone there who can help us.”

 

“You honestly believe that there is going to be someone there who will believe that we are from the past?” Merlin was starting to realize that Arthur really was a lot smarter than he was giving him credit for.

 

“Well it's worth a try.” Merlin shrugged, making Arthur roll his eyes..

 

“You’re already a terrible servant, you’d think that you’d be a better sorcerer.” Arthur groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

“Well, I’m a warlock so that might be some of it. It's not like I chose to become a sorcerer one day. I was born with my magic.” Arthur looked surprised, then his face closed off again.

 

“That’s impossible  _ Mer _ lin, people are not born with magic, they choose to do magic.” Merlin rolled his eyes this time.

 

“Seriously, I was born this way Arthur, now come on, if we really aren’t in our time, someone is going to notice you in these clothes and wonder what the hell is wrong with us.” Arthur shook his head but followed Merlin as he began to walk toward the woods.

 

“No,  _ Mer _ lin, they are going to wonder what is wrong with you.” Merlin huffed out a laugh but continued to walk. Hopefully they were close by Camelot so they wouldn’t have far to walk. With Arthur knowing he now had magic, he wasn't sure how much longer he would have his life. Arthur had been against all kinds of magic since Uther had died.

 

“Merlin?” Merlin turned to acknowledge that he had heard Arthur. “If you’ve had magic all of your life, why didn’t you offer to help when my father was dying and you knew I was consulting a sorcerer for help?”

 

“That, sire, is a long story.” just then the brush cleared and they came out into an open clearing that showed the castle of Camelot across a large body of water.

 

“Well, Merlin, it looks like you’re going to have plenty of time to tell me.” Arthur smirked and started to go off to the right of the clearing. Figuring it the best way to get around the lake.

 

“Right.” Merlin sighed, he definitely wouldn't be keeping his life after this. Once Arthur found out that Merlin was the one to finish Uther off, even with Morgana’s amulet around his neck, Merlin knew that he would have Arthur’s sword through his heart. Not that it would be any different than it was when he was around Arthur. Merlin’s feelings for Arthur always made him feel as though a sword was piercing his heart.

 

“Go on Merlin, start talking.” Merlin shook his head and trudged after Arthur. It was now or never, he guessed. Merlin could only hope that after his tale, Arthur would be able to forgive him.

 

“When I seen Uther in the state that he was in, I had vowed to help. And I did help you.”

 

“How did you help Merlin? By showing me where that dodgy old cot lived, and then he killed my father anyway? So really you didn’t help at all. Seeing as it was the same man who had framed Gwen.” Arthur’s voice was bitter. Merlin could feel the bile rising in his throat.

 

“I was that dodgy old cot.” Merlin said softly. Arthur laughed.

 

“Right, go on with your story Merlin.” Arthur was shaking his head. Merlin could tell that Arthur didn’t actually believe him.

 

“I really was that old man. I told Gaius that I was going to help you heal your father, even though he didn’t think it was the best idea. I led you to that old cabin and I did an aging spell, and I told you I could help.” By this time Arthur had turned around and was actively listening to him, a confused look on his face. “But by the time I did the spell again and started to heal your father, the spell went wrong. Morgana had already gotten to him. The amulet Gaius had found around Uther’s neck was enchanted to repel any healing magic and kill Uther faster. So my spell would have worked, had it not been for Morgana, who wanted him dead.” Arthur was quiet as he processed it all. “Please Arthur, you have to understand that I was trying to do everything in my power to heal your father.”

 

“Yet you went behind my back and lied to me for the past four years while posing as my servant?” Arthur looked upset.

 

“I couldn’t tell you, I knew you wouldn’t lie to your father to keep me safe, so I lied to you to keep you from a situation where the only outcome would be my death.” Merlin shrugged. “Call it self preservation, if you will.”

 

“You lied all these years so I would not have to choose between you and my father?” Arthur asked.

 

“Seems to be exactly what I just explained to you.” Merlin nodded. Arthur shook his head and changed the subject.

 

“And when you were impersonating that old man the first time, you did it because…?” Merlin knew Arthur was trying to stay calm as he asked. Merlin hoped he was starting to understand.

 

“I did it to save Gwen… I couldn’t let Uther kill your love. So, even under the fear of being burned on the pyre, I dressed as that old man and I protected her.” Merlin explained. “I’ve only ever used my magic to protect the people I care about. You’ve no clue the countless times I’ve saved you from bandits. Or even just made something easier for you to relieve some stress.”

 

“I don’t love Gwen.” Arthur said evenly. Merlin was confused by the change of subject.

 

“What?” Merlin stared at Arthur with wide eyes.

 

“I lost love for Gwen some time ago. I gave her my blessing to start her own life with Lancelot.” Arthur nodded. “But, thank you for protecting her and… and risking your life to heal my father, and help me.” Arthur seemed to be piecing things together now.

 

“You aren’t angry with me?” Merlin asked carefully.

 

“Oh, I am upset that you lied and that I had to find out on my own, but I do understand why you did what you did. You even said you helped me as well. I knew those falling tree branches weren’t just luck.” Arthur gave him a tight smile.

 

“So you aren’t going to sentence me to death?” Merlin asked, grinning ear to ear. Arthur sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

“No, I suppose I’m not going to sentence you to death. I fear I have grown to like you too much for all of that.” Arthur looked up at him and Merlin was blushing.

 

“I like you too.” Merlin said softly.

 

“Merlin, you big girl. You sound like you’re admitting a crush.” Merlin turned away, much too embarrassed to reply to Arthur. “Merlin?”

 

“We should carry on Sire, we have to get back to Camelot soon. Hopefully find some help.” Merlin began to walk ahead but Arthur caught his arm.

 

“Merlin wait, have you acquired… feelings for me?” Arthur seemed a bit too shocked by the revelation.

 

“Don’t make it sound like that!” Merlin huffed. “Over the years I have… come to fancy you, yes.” Merlin shook his head and took a step back. “Don’t look at me like that! I was never inappropriate about it. I always turned away while dressing you and I know nothing can come of it. I understand Arthur.” Merlin seemed to have a permanent blush covering his cheeks.

 

“Merlin, calm down.” Arthur put a hand on each of Merlin’s shoulders.

 

“Honestly, we need to get going.” Merlin tried to save himself from further embarrassment, but Arthur had other ideas.

 

“Tell me Merlin, when did these feelings first come about?” Arthur was surprised to see Merlin’s cheeks reddened even more.

 

“Arthur can we please not speak of this ever again?” Merlin whined, trying to pull away from Arthur but the grip on his shoulders was ironclad.

 

“Merlin, just answer the question.” Arthur sighed. 

 

“About a year after I was named your manservant. Honestly, Arthur, it really is nothing.” Merlin tried once again to pull away but was unsuccessful. 

 

“You have had feelings for me for more than three years and have kept it to yourself?” Merlin felt his heartstrings pull painfully. It felt as if Arthur was mocking him.

 

“Arthur-”

 

“That must have weighed on your heart quite painfully.” Arthur sounded sympathetic. “I would know, seeing as about two years after you became my manservant, I began to fancy you quite a bit.” Merlin’s eyes widened.

 

“You… You fancied me?” Merlin stuttered out.

 

“Quite a bit.” Arthur repeated.

 

“But nothing can come of it.” Merlin nodded. This time when he pulled back, Arthur let him.

 

“I wouldn’t say nothing can come of it. I say maybe we see where things can go between us, once we get back of course.” Arthur smiled.

 

“Do you really mean that?” Merlin was in awe, Arthur wanted a relationship with him.

 

“Of course I do Merlin. Maybe you could even show me your magic when we get back?”

 

“I would love to, but first we should try and get to Camelot or at least this Camelot, and see if there is someone who can help us get back to our time, I must warn you, Agravaine is not who he seems to be.” Arthur nodded at his warning.

 

“Thank you Merlin, I will take that into consideration once we are back in our time.” They began to walk again, trudging through the trees and underbrush, trying to make it around the lake to get to the castle. But on the way, they came across a body, lying on the ground wearing the same clothing and armor as Arthur.

 

“It's one of my knights.” Arthur seemed shocked. Merlin made his way down to the bottom of the small hill and around the figures body to get a look at the mans face. 

 

“Gwaine!” he exclaimed in shock.

 

“Are you serious? Out of all of my knights?” Arthur looked to the sky and groaned.

 

“Hey, don’t you remember that small man at the bridge when you went on the quest for the trident? You are courage, he is strength, and I am magic. We’re perfect for any quest. I mean, we found the trident, did we not?” Arthur rolled his eyes and jogged down the hill.

 

“Help me lift him against that tree so we can wake him.” Arthur grabbed one of Gwaine’s arms leaving Merlin to grab the other so they could sit him up and heft him against a tree. “Is there some way you can wake him up?”

 

“Uhm, I can try? I’m not sure anything can wake Gwaine though.” Merlin shrugged. He lifted his hand up and his eyes turned gold. “ _ Expergiscimini. _ ” 

 

“What did you do?” Arthur looked interested. He had never actually seen Merlin perform any magic aside from the old man he now knew was Merlin.

 

“I just sort of said wake up. But as you can see, it isn’t really working out.” Merlin sighed and lifted his hand again. “ _ Evigilare faciatis nos de somno surgere _ !” Again nothing.

 

“Maybe try something stronger.” Arthur offered.

 

“That was stronger.” Merlin sighed. This time he lifted his hand high and smacked Gwaine as hard as he could. Gwaine’s hand shot up to his own face as he gasped..

 

“Well I could have done that.” Arthur laughed.

 

“I’m sure you could have princess, but the difference between Merlin and you smacking me is that I would kill you, not Merlin.” Gwaine smirked at him, Merlin turned his head and gave him a grin.

 

“Oh get off your lazy hide Gwaine, we need to get going before someone sees us.” Gwaine looked around in confusion. 

 

“We’re in the middle of the woods, Arthur, we’re obviously alone.” Gwaine rolled his eyes and held his hand out for Merlin to help him up. “Why are you rushing us?”

 

“I accidentally brought us to the future. It was a spell gone wrong.” Merlin said sheepishly.

 

“What do you mean us? I wasn’t even near you two. Am I the only one here?” Gwaine asked. 

 

“You seem to be.” Merlin shrugged.

 

“I’m assuming by how casually you mentioned using a spell just now, that you told the princess here about your magic?” Gwaine asked. 

 

“Excuse you, the princess- I  _ mean I _ already knew about his magic for some time. I just never said anything because I didn’t want to believe it was true. Especially after my father died.” Arthur looked a bit guilty. “Not that I blame you Merlin. I know what really happened.”

 

“Thank you, that means a lot.” Merlin gave Arthur a genuine smile. Gwaine looked between the two of them and shook his head. He was positive that he could cut the sexual tension between them with his sword if he really tried.

 

“Where are we heading then?” Gwaine asked. Merlin began to lead the way ahead much to Arthur’s chagrin. 

 

“We’re trying to get back to Camelot.” Arthur said.

 

“How far into the future did you send us Merlin?” Gwaine asked. “If Camelot is still around we can’t be too far ahead.” 

 

“Well, you see, I think the castle still remains but I cannot figure out if that just means someone preserved it or that we aren’t that far ahead.” Merlin shrugged. “Hopefully, we just find someone who can help us.” 

 

“I hope you’re right.” Arthur muttered. “Let's hurry up. Not too sure it would be very safe to stay in these woods overnight.” with that, Arthur picked up his pace and began to walk ahead of Merlin, naturally taking the lead. 

  
  
  


It felt like they had been walking for hours, Merlin was beginning to get tired and Gwaine was complaining about how hungry he was, it was getting on his nerves. He just wanted to get back to their time. Maybe even finish the hunting trip they were on. It wasn’t that bad this time. The knights had actually been sharing their food, even though he was always the one who ended up cooking it. He also wanted to explore these new found feelings between himself and Arthur. Not only was he shocked that Arthur was accepting of his magic but to have his feelings returned as well. It was more than a bit jarring, but of the very best kind.

 

Merlin was jerked from his thoughts as he bumped rather hard into Arthur’s back. “What’s wrong, why did you stop?”

 

“There’s a hut in front of us, if you haven’t noticed Merlin.” Arthur tugged his arm and pulled him around so that the hut came into view. 

 

“Why haven’t you gone to knock, princess?” Gwaine asked. Arthur scoffed.

 

“We have no clue what time we are in and you expect me to knock on some random door. What if we get ambushed? Attacked?” Merlin rolled his eyes as the two began to bicker. He walked up to the door and knocked lightly. There was a thump inside before he could almost feel someone standing on the other side of the door.

 

“Who is it?” a voice that sounded oddly familiar called out.

 

“Uhm, my name is Merlin. I just have a couple of questions, could you let me and my friends inside?” Merlin asked.

 

“No.” he heard shuffling. Merlin figured he’d give it another go.

 

“Please, we only have a few questions. You don’t even have to let us in. Just answer them. Please.” Suddenly the door whipped open and he was standing face to face with himself. Expect he was older, like when he did his aging spells.

 

“What do you want to know?” his voice sounded so bitter, Merlin wondered what had happened to him.

 

“What year is it?” he asked softly.

 

“2016, what else do you need to know?” Merlin turned and seen that Arthur and Gwaine were now standing behind him. 

 

“Uhm, is there any way you can help us get back to our time?” Merlin asked. His other self seemed to be staring at Arthur with wide eyes.

 

“You’re still alive?” the other Merlin asked. Arthur looked at him oddly but nodded his head all the same. 

 

“Yes I am.” he nodded.

 

“You already died in my time.” the older Merlin had longing in his voice. Merlin felt sick.

 

“Arthur died?” he asked. “I… were we there? Why couldn’t we stop it?”

 

“We were not there, we barley just made it.” the older Merlin sighed. “Come inside for a spot of tea. I’ll tell you everything.” Merlin followed his older self inside of the small hut. Just big enough for the older man to live comfortably.

  
  
  
  


Once they were settled with their tea, the older Merlin began his tale.

 

“Mordred stabbed him.” the older Merlin said, voice cracking. “I was too late to help but I had tried everything I knew.” Merlin felt numb. “Just before I got him to the lake of Avalon, he died in my arms. There was nothing I could do. He was gone. I still brought him to the lake and Kilgharrah explained that when Albion was in a time of great need, that Arthur would return.”

 

“It's my fault. I killed him.” Merlin said, the older version of himself looked at him sadly, as if he had been living with the same thought for years. 

 

“Merlin, you couldn’t have known then, but you know now.” Arthur said helpfully. Merlin looked up at him, close to tears.

 

“The entire time it has been my destiny to see you become the greatest king Camelot has ever known, and I failed you, you die.” before Arthur could say anything else, the older Merlin spoke up once again.   
  
“Listen, I am only going to tell you this so you are prepared.” the other Merlin began. “Mordred isn’t on your side. He works for Morgana, but Morgana is being controlled. You need to help her escape and kill the druid boy before it is too late Emrys.” Merlin looked up at the older version of himself.

 

“How can we trust you?” Arthur asked. Gwaine shook his head.

 

“You idiot.” Gwaine sighed. “He’s already lived through it and he sat here and told us everything, do you really think he would need to lie about this?” 

 

“It would seem you are still the same Gwaine.” the older Merlin smirked. “Make sure you do what needs to be done Emrys.”

 

“I’m assuming that is you?” Arthur asked as he turned to Merlin. Merlin nodded.

 

“It's a story for another time Arthur.” Merlin said, knowing Arthur was curious. He still felt so terrible about Arthur dying, even if it hadn’t happened to him, but another version of himself. “Can you help us get back?” Merlin asked his other self.

 

“Of course I can. But remember to take care of Mordred and Agravaine or all hope of winning will be lost. Take care of him Arthur.” the older Merlin smiled sadly. “We have a tendency to over work ourself. Now, I have been saving this spell for a long time.  _ Dychwelyd i amser yn ôl _ !” the last thing Merlin seen was a flash of golden eyes and then everything went black.

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

 

Merlin woke up in his bed, alone and confused. Alone he was used to but confused, eh, he was used to that too. He tried to remember what had happened the day before and when it finally came back to him he shot up in bed with a gasp. He had to save Morgana and rid them both of Mordred. With Morgause gone, Merlin was almost afraid to think of who had Morgana under their control. 

 

He got up and dressed himself in a shorter time than it usually took and ran toward the castle’s front doors. Though he was soon stopped by someone calling his name.

 

“Merlin, where on earth do you think you are going?” Arthur was gaining on him, Agravaine only steps behind the king.  _ Agravaine, why didn’t I think of him. Of course he must be the one controlling Morgana with the help of Mordred. Little bastard. Big bastard too. _

 

“Arthur, I was just going out on an errand for Gaius.” Merlin pleaded with Arthur to understand that he needed to leave, he had to finish this once and for all, but he also needed to find the right spell so that he could free Morgana. The way he should have years ago. A voice that sounded almost like Kilgharrah sounded in his head.  _ You should have finished it when you were first told to. _

 

“Surely it can wait just a moment? Or we can send Agravaine out to do it, he wouldn’t mind.” Arthur widened his eyes for just a moment, and Merlin realized that Arthur knew what he was going to do. Arthur remembered what the older Merlin had said, and he was willing to help.

 

“Surely, sire, I would be of much more help here in the kingdom-” Arthur lifted a hand to cut him off. 

 

“Agravaine, ask Merlin what he was going to seek for Gaius.” Arthur smiled almost too sweetly. Agravaine looked lost for words but slowly turned to Merlin and asked.

 

“What must you seek for the physician?” he asked, Merlin smiled.

 

“There is a flower deep in the woods that has numbing abilities, Gaius needs at least three of them. It might not seem like much but they go a long way in helping the knights when they are injured.” Agravaine nodded.

 

“And what does this flower look like?” he asked, Merlin tried not to laugh as he lied to the man.

 

“Well the petals are blue, light blue, with almost a purple hew toward the bottom, remember, I need three full flowers. But there is also a bush, the leaves come in bushels of three.” Merlin added.

 

“I need these leaves as well?” Agravaine asked.

 

“No, you need the berries, they help to stave off infection.” Merlin reached into his satchel and pulled out a small wicker basket. “I need this filled to the brim. The berries will be and oddish orange-yellow. You will know when you seem them.” 

 

“Will that be all?” Merlin almost had the heart to stop. Almost.

 

“I need a handful of monkshood.” Merlin nodded.

 

“Isn’t that flower poisonous?” Agravaine asked.

 

“You never know when you are going to need to poison someone.” Merlin turned from the door and walked up the stairs as Agravaine walked down them. “Thank you, Agravaine, you’ve no idea how much this means to me as well as Gaius, we wouldn’t want anyone to be in pain or infected.” 

 

“Of course.” Agravaine huffed and continued out of the castle.

 

Once Agravaine was out of earshot, Merlin turned to Arthur, following him as he started toward the throne room. “So, what is your plan?”

 

“We must find Morgana so you can break the spell that was placed upon her. I believe that Agravaine is the one helping Mordred control her.” Arthur said as they walked into the throne room.

 

“I was going to suggest him as well. He must be working with Mordred.” Merlin nodded. Inside the throne room sat all of the knights along with Gwen and Gaius.

 

“You told him to look for herbs Merlin?” Gaius asked.

 

“A rare flower, actually. As well as strange berries and poison,” Arthur smiled. “He’ll never find the flower in our woods, which means that it is up to you two to distract him when he gets back.” Arthur nodded at Gwen and Gaius.

 

“Of course, sire, it would be our pleasure.” Gwen smiled.

 

“He might get angry, so I leave you two of my most trusted knights. Sirs Lancelot and Elyan.” Arthur smiled. “Serve her well.” they nodded back, giving a slight bow.

 

“That leaves Leon, Gwaine, Percival, Arthur and I.” Merlin said.

 

“Right, the plan is for us to go to Morgana’s hovel. We must hurry, I’m sure Agravaine will stop and ask of this flower after he has gathered his berries and Monkshood. We have to get Merlin there to break the spell before Agravaine has time to notice that the flower isn’t real. Once we have Morgana back, Leon, I am entrusting you to get her back to Camelot safely. Gwen, accommodate her please.”

 

“That leaves the two of us along with you and Merlin, sire.” Gwaine added, nodding his head at Percival. 

 

“Exactly, we must then get Merlin to Mordred. Merlin,” Merlin turned to Arthur, he was shocked by the amount of trust and affection that was in his eyes. “I am going to give you Excalibur once the time is right. You know what you must do next. We will handle the rest.” Arthur gave him a warm smile.

 

“There is only one problem.” Gaius spoke up.

 

“What might that be?” Arthur asked.

 

‘Merlin, do you know the spell you may need to use to break Morgana free?” Merlin stopped.

 

“Sire, I don’t know of any such spells.” Arthur sighed.

 

“How long do you assume it would take you to search for one?” Arthur asked.

 

“Well, with Gaius’s help, not very long, I suppose.” Merlin looked to Gaius for confirmation.

 

“Of course I will help you Merlin.” Gaius stood from his seat. “Shall we all meet back here in say, a quarter of an hour?”

 

“We shall see you then. Good luck.” Arthur nodded to them. “Gwaine, Percival, follow me. We must prepare the horses.”

  
  
  
  


“Gaius, what kind of spell are we looking for?” Merlin asked once they had reached their rooms.

 

“One that can sever a connection to mind control. Anything that deals with healing of the mind will do. It should be on the stronger side though.” Gaius explained. He took a seat and opened one of Merlin’s spell books and began to read.

 

Merlin took a seat as well, doing the same. He flipped through the pages as fast as he could. They didn't have much time before Agravaine would notice he had been tricked. They needed to be able to save Morgana and rid the world of Mordred before Agravine could come back and cause more trouble.

 

Suddenly Merlin stopped on a page of his spell book. “Gaius, I think I might have found what we need.”

 

Gaius looked up from his text. “Well?”

 

“It says that it _ has the ability to wake the host from any sort of sleep paralysis or any sort of taking of the mind _ . I assume that taking of the mind means control.” Merlin stated.

 

“It might just be what you need to wake Morgana from the spell she is under. Mordred may be strong, but he is no match for Emrys.” Gaius smiled. 

 

“All I have to do is memorise this spell and hope that it will be enough to wake her.” Merlin grinned.

 

“In case that it is not-”

 

“We don’t have the time to think like that, we have to go Gaius.” they both made their way back to the throne room, meeting back with everyone.

 

“Any luck?” Gwen asked softly.

 

“I believe I found the right spell to wake her.” Merlin nodded.

 

“Great, we’re all ready to go then?” Arthur asked. He got affirmation from everyone in the room.

 

“So, shall we ride?” Leon was the first to speak up.

 

“We shall, let us leave now while there is still daylight.” as the knights began to file out of the room, Arthur grabbed Merlin’s arm and pulled him back. 

 

“Sire?” Merlin asked. 

 

“Merlin, once we are finished and back in Camelot, I think there is much we have to discuss, for now, I shall leave you this.” Arthur grabbed Merlin’s chin softly and kissed him with so much passion, it left Merlin breathless.

 

“Yes, I believe there will be much to discuss, Arthur.” Merlin said with a smile once they parted.

 

“So don’t go and get yourself killed out there, you understand?” Merlin heard more emotion in Arthur’s voice in that one sentence than he ever had before, even when he was addressing his knights or his people in a time of great distress.

 

“Don’t worry sire, if I’ve kept  _ you _ alive this long, then I will be just fine.” Merlin smirked, beginning to walk from the room. Arthur sighed and shook his head.

 

“Let us hope you are right Merlin.” but he followed his soon to be consort all the same.

  
  
  
  


The ride out of Camelot was eerie and silent. Unlike any other ride they had taken before. This one seemed to hold so much more for them. The return of the Lady Morgana they all knew and loved and the end of the evil that had plagued this kingdom ever since she had gone. But knowing now that it was never her will to do the things she had done, they wanted her back all the more. She never meant anyone any wrong, yet she was forced to so such and worse.

 

They came upon her hovel just as the light of day began to turn to dusk. The men began to realize what was about to unfold. As it was to be more than any war they had faced together yet. The outcome needed to be in their favor, or they would be losing much more than their pride.

 

Merlin was first to descend from his horse. Arthur following shortly after. “Remember the plan. We must act fast. Night is almost upon us.” Arthur commanded. Leon helped his horse to its knees, knowing he would need to be quick. Breaking the spell on Morgana would be sure to alert Mordred in some way.

 

Merlin took one last look around the circle of men before he made his way to the hovel and quickly walked inside. Morgana was sitting in front of her fire, staring at it blankly.

 

“Merlin, come so I can kill you at last?” her voice held no tone. It was just as blank as her stare. Merlin knew he had no time to waste. He lifted his hand and said his spell clearly.

 

“ _ Debellaturus imperium _ .” Morgana didn’t bat an eyelash at him.

 

“Do you honestly think your silly magic will work on me, Merlin?” Morgana turned and for only a second, Merlin began to wonder if he was already too late. Morgana lifted her hand, her eyes flashing gold. “ _ Auferetur _ !”

 

Merlin was slammed into the wall behind him but even through his pain he didn’t waver. “ _ Debellaturus imperium _ .” he said again. Morgana didn’t even flinch. Merlin had to do something. They spell he found wasn’t working. Gaius was trying to warm he it might not work and he just dismissed him.

 

“Stop while you’re ahead Merlin.” Morgana laughed, it was the laugh of someone who wasn’t their self.

 

“I have no intention to stop until the spell on you is broken.” Merlin gasped.

 

“There is no spell on me Merlin.” Morgana snarled. Merlin closed his eyes to gather his thoughts. He reached out and let his magic take over. Lifting his hand, words slipped through his lips, setting the air alite, his eyes burning gold.

 

“ _ CUT A MALO _ !” he screamed. Arthur and the knights were shocked by the flash of light inside the hovel. Merlin rushed to catch a fallen Morgana who was gasping for her breath.

 

“Merlin, Merlin thank you.” she gasped out. Merlin could tell she was out of harm's way, but they had to get her back to Camelot before Mordred had a chance to get to her again. “Merlin, please, y-you have to believe me. I never meant for a-any of this to happen. I never wanted for anyone, even Uther, to be hurt. Please, Merlin,” she was in tears.

 

“Morgana, please, calm down. I believe you,  _ we all _ believe you. We know you never meant any harm. You were being controlled.” Merlin brushed the tears from her cheeks.

 

“How did you know?” she gasped. Merlin gave her a knowing smile. 

 

“Emrys knows all.” Morgana’s eyes widened. “You have nothing to fear Morgana, I want to keep you safe.” Morgana sobbed at his words. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. “Please, can you tell us where Mordred is?”

 

“He… he is not far from here, in a druid camp. But he must know what has h-happened by now. He will be coming here. Coming from the east.” Morgana had fear embedded in her eyes. Merlin would have to change that.

 

“Worry not Morgana, for we are ready to face him, and he will be no more.” Merlin lifted her into his arms, and carried her out of the hovel, handing her off to Sir Leon, who rode off in a matter of seconds. Morgana was safe.

 

“Merlin?” Arthur said softly.

 

“He is heading toward us from the east as we speak. Come on, we have to intercept him.” Arthur nodded and handed Merlin a sword.

 

“As I promised.” he smiled. Merlin took the sword carefully and mounted his horse. He rode first with Arthur just behind him, Gwaine and Percivalnot far being Arthur, side by side. They were not riding for long when an angered scream rose into the air and all four of them were thrown from their horses. Arthur was quick to help Merlin up, looking back to check on Gwaine and Percival.

 

“How dare you!? After all the work I put into perfecting her! How dare you come and remove my magic as if you had the right!” Mordred was livid.

 

“How dare you use her as if she was only and object and not the human she really is. A human woman with feelings and deep cares for Camelot and it's king. How dare  _ you _ !” Merlin screamed back.

 

“She wanted what I gave her. She wanted to feel alone no longer!” Mordred lashed out, eyes turning gold as he threw Gwaine and Percival back against the trees.

 

“No, that is not what she wanted. She wanted to not have to hide her gifts, to not feel ashamed of what and who she was!” Merlin raised his hand and threw Mordred back. The further he was from Arthur the better.

 

“NO! SHE WANTED ME!” Mordred had lost it, his magic was out of control, how dare they take her from him. His Morgana was gone, and now he was alone. And Merlin was going to pay dearly for that. Arthur seen what was going to happen before Merlin, he quickly threw a dagger from his belt, hitting Mordred in the thigh.

 

“Merlin, you know what you must do!” Arthur gave Merlin what he hoped was a reassuring look and pulled him into a kiss. Hopefully it was not their last.

 

“Arthur Pendragon,” Mordred began, his eyes alite with a fire that burned deep and dark inside him. “You will-” before he could finish, Excalibur stuck from his chest. The light in Mordred’s eyes began to fade, Arthur knew what Merlin had done.

 

“I am sorry Mordred, I wish it could have been different.” Merlin walked over and pulled the sword from the young druids chest. Leaving him to fall to the ground, dead.

 

“Merlin, are you alright?” Arthur asked softly. Merlin looked up at him and Arthur was almost worried at the look in his eyes. 

 

“I have killed before, but it will never get any easier.” Merlin said, his eyes revealing much more than his words were willing to. “Now, we must get Gwaine and Percy and head back to Camelot. It’s getting dark, Agravaine must be back by now.” Merlin said. Arthur wanted only to hug Merlin but he complied, helping Merlin to wake their friends so they could get back to Camelot and finish what needed to be done.Merlin made sure they were both okay, they had been thrown into the trees very hard.

 

“But, Camelot is at least half a days ride out, we’ll never make it in time.” Gwaine said once Arthur and Merlin had gotten he and Percival awake.

 

“ _ You two _ will never make it in time.” Merlin smirked.

 

“Merlin, what are you planning?” Arthur asked, his tone worried.

 

“You aren’t afraid of flying are you?”

  
  
  
  


**[* * * * * * *]**

 

Agravaine stepped inside the castle covered in mud along with leaves and twigs. He was going to kill Merlin, and Gaius, and Arthur for all he cared. He was so done with this. He wouldn’t do it himself of course. He would get the druid boy to have Morgana do it. That way his hands would remain clean and free of any blood. Innocent or not.

 

“Ah, Lord Agravaine, did you retrieve my flowers?” Gaius asked, appearing from nowhere.

 

“No, Gaius, I did not. Seeing as your precious flowers do not exist.” Agravaine spat. Gaius had the audacity to look stunned.

 

“I am quite sure they do, Lord, seeing as I use them quite often.” Gaius replied.

 

“No they do not you old fool! I asked! They are not real!” Agravaine began to wonder if it were to be more fulfilling to just kill the old man himself, surely there would be no real fight.

 

“Well, you must have been asking the wrong people.” Gaius said plainly. Agravaine growled and lifted his hand, ready to strike Gaius.

 

“Ah, I would not do that if I were you.” Sir Lancelot stepped forward from the shadows.

 

“Yes, you see, Gaius is a sorcerer, he could kill you with less than one blow.” Elyan said, appearing next. Gwen was the last to appear, stepping from behind the two men.

 

“Not that anyone would miss the likes of you. Striking an old man, how foul.” Gwen looked down her nose at him.

 

“I am the King's advisor. Surely this is treason!” Agravaine scoffed.

 

“As is holding a Lady against her will. Believe me when I say, you will be executed for your crimes.” Leon stepped up behind Agravaine, holding a sleeping Morgana in his arms.

 

“Lancelot, bring her to my quarters, I must take a look at her, make sure the spell has held no lasting effects.” Gaius commanded. Leon carefully handed Morgana over and proceeded to grab Agravaine.

 

“This is against the law! You have no proof!” Agravaine yanked himself out of Leon’s hold and ran for the stairs to return to the castle's main doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merlin's spells again!! Also Morgana's too.
> 
> Debellaturus imperium is in Latin and translates to Vanquish control.
> 
> Auferetur is Latin and translates to Away.
> 
> Cut a malo is Latin and translates to Cut from evil.


	3. Chapter 3

 

“Flying?” Arthur gave Merlin a look like he was actually crazy. “You are asking me as if we’re actually going to be flying.” Merlin grinned at him. “Merlin, no!” Merlin turned away from him and looked up at the sky.

 

“ _ Megálos drákos, chreiázomai ti voítheiá sou _ .” Merlin called out.

 

“Merlin, what did you just do?” Arthur groaned.

 

“Why do you look like that? What did he call?” Gwaine asked. 

 

“I called the Great Dragon.” Merlin rolled his eyes, for knights they acted like pansies. There was the sound of beating wings in the distance and Arthur looked up at the sky with fearful eyes.

 

“I thought the princess killed the dragon?” Gwaine huffed. 

 

“So did I.” Arthur agreed.

 

“No he knocked Arthur out. Then I commanded the dragon never again to come to Camelot or I would kill him myself.” Merlin explained.

 

“What, he just listened to you? I thought you had to be a dragonlord in order to command dragons.” Gwaine asked. Merlin smirked. Arthur then realized something new about his manservant.

 

“Merlin is the last Dragonlord. Of course the dragon listened to him Gwaine, he had to.” Arthur stated. Gwaine looked to Merlin with wide eyes.

 

“You’re the last Dragonlord?” he looked shocked. But before Merlin could answer him  Kilgharrah landed.

 

“You called, young warlock?” Percival and Merlin seemed to be the only two unaffected by the presence of the dragon.

 

“Yes, I was wondering if you could help Arthur and I? We need to get back to Camelot fast. If we don’t get there in time, Agravaine will hurt our friends.” Arthur stood behind him trying to gain the courage to move forward but failing.

 

Kilgharrah shook his head. “Since this is a matter of Camelot’s safety and not just for your personal use, I shall give you and the King a ride.”

 

“Please, and ally of Camelot can call me by name.” Arthur finally spoke up. The dragon gave me a smirk.

 

“As you wish, Arthur Pendragon.” Kilgharrah replied, giving me a nod. Merlin smiled and turned to Gwaine and Percy. 

 

“You two make the ride back to Camelot.” 

 

“But Merlin, that will take at least half a days ride.” Gwaine exclaimed.

 

“I know, but Arthur and I have to leave now. We’ll be just fine on our own and if you aren’t back by dawn I will come for you myself.” Merlin patted his shoulder. “Besides, it gives you a chance to be alone with Percy.” Merlin grinned and then turned back to the dragon and Arthur.

 

“Come young warlock, no time to waste.” Kilgharrah lowered his head and Merlin climbed his back with the ease of someone who had done it many times before. He reached down and took both of Arthur’s hands and helped him climb on behind him. Arthur’s arms automatically wrapped around his waist. 

 

“We’re ready Kilgharrah.” Merlin patted the side of his neck. Without warning Kilgharrah took off. Merlin laughed harder than he had in a long time when Arthur let out a screech. 

 

“Shut up Merlin, you’re used to flying.” Merlin chuckled and leaned his head back to kiss Arthur.

 

“Hopefully, with time of course, you will get used to it as well.” Arthur looked him in the eye and pulled him in for another kiss.

 

“Hopefully.” he smiled sweetly.

  
  
  


The fly proved much faster than Merlin had thought it would be. As soon as they landed in the small clearing Merlin always met Kilgharrah in, they slipped off his back. 

 

“Thank you again Kilgharrah. I will repay you later.” Merlin quickly ran after Arthur to get back to the castle. 

 

“Good luck, Merlin.” Merlin looked back in time to see Kilgharrah nod at him before flying off. Merlin smiled and continued after Arthur. They were at the castle doors within minutes and started up the stairs. Just as they got to the top of the stairs, Arthur cut his uncle off before he could run.

 

“ I wouldn’t run off if I were you Uncle. I believe that will no further help your case.” Arthur smirked. “Guards, arrest him.” Merlin got up the last few stairs and smirked as Leon and Lancelot grabbed Agravaine by both of his arms and dragged him off to the dungeons.

 

“At first light of dawn tomorrow you will be executed.” Arthur said before Agravaine was dragged completely away.

 

“Arthur, please, you don’t really mean that.” Agravaine pleaded.

 

“I believe he does.” Merlin said.

 

“You’re going to let that Sorcerer talk to me like that Arthur?! He should be the one executed!” Agravaine shouted.

 

“Do not speak of your future king in such a way!” Leon growled out.

 

“I believe that is treason.” Lancelot added helpfully.

 

“And it gives me even more reason to have you executed. Take him away.” Arthur smirked at Merlin as Agravaine was dragged away from them, screaming about how unfair this all was.

 

“Sire?” Gaius called out. Arthur turned to him. 

 

“Yes Gaius?”

 

“When should we be expecting the royal wedding?” he asked. Merlin blushed and looked down at the floor. 

 

“As soon as Merlin agrees to marry me.” Arthur chuckled. “What’s the word on Morgana?” 

 

“She is doing well Sire, she should be well rested in the morning. She is spending the night in my chambers so I can keep an eye on her.” Gaius smiled.

 

“Great, let me know of her condition in the morning please. I’m going to head off to my chambers for dinner. I expect all of you in the main hall tomorrow for dinner please. We are going to be celebrating.” Arthur caught Merlin’s eyes and smiled. “This is a time of great changes.” 

 

“Of course Sire.” Gaius took his leave, walking away from them, leaving Elyan and Gwen.

 

“We’ll tell the rest of the knights. Are we going to be training at mid day tomorrow?” Elyan asked.

 

“No, tomorrow’s duties are cancelled. As I said, itt is a time of celebration. Percival and Gwaine should be back around late dawn. Have someone let them know of the changes to tomorrow's schedule. Have a good evening.” Arthur nodded at them and twined his fingers with Merlin’s and pulled him off in the direction of the kitchens with him.

 

“Do you actually want to marry me?” Merlin asked once they were away from prying ears.

 

“Of course, no doubt in my mind.” Arthur smiled at him. “But I am willing to give you all the time you need. Though, I do plan to appoint you court sorcerer as soon as possible.” Arthur explained. Merlin grinned as kissed him.

 

“I would love to marry you Arthur. I’m ready when you are.” Merlin nodded at him. Arthur grinned in return and pulled him into the kitchen with him. They got stew and bread from the cook and hurried off to Arthur’s- well, both  Arthur and Merlin’s chambers now- to have their meal and maybe a nice long bath.

  
  
  


Epilogue (5 years later)

  
  


“Arthur, honestly, Merlin is fine. He told you where he was going didn’t he?” Morgana asked as they waved at the people of Camelot from the balcony of the castle.

 

“He said he was going to renew the peace treaty with the druids, but I still feel like he’s been gone too long. We have several meetings with the people today as well. He said he’d be back in time.” Morgana was shaking her head at his rant.

 

“And I am back Arthur.” Arthur whipped around as Merlin walked out onto the balcony with them.

 

“Merlin!” Arthur pulled him into a kiss, making the people cheer. Merlin giggled when they pulled apart, waving down at the people below them. They cheered louder as he waved. “How did it go?”

 

“It went well, as always. They said next time they would like to see you. But they realized we have had to prepare. Morgana, they said they’d like to see you again too.” Morgana smiled.

 

“Maybe after all of this we can head over there and stay for a day.” Arthur offered. Merlin grinned at him.

 

“I think they would like that. Now come, let us go talk to our farmers and townspeople.” Merlin twined their fingers and pulled  him along off the balcony and they made their way out of the castle, Morgana following closely behind them as they made their way outside.

  
  


////\\\\\\\

  
  


“Arthur, did you have a bath brought up earlier?” Merlin asked as he began to undress himself.

 

“Yes, it's just waiting for you to work your magic and heat it up.” Arthur nodded from his place at his desk, filling out his paperwork. “I have a few things that need signing for you later.” 

 

“Alright, maybe after dinner.” Merlin lifted his hand at the bath water. “ _ Calor _ .” he muttered before slipping into the bath with a heavy sigh.

 

“Long day?” Arthur laughed. Merlin shook his head.

 

“You were with me all day Arthur, you know how the day went.” Merlin laughed. Arthur stood from his desk and began to slip his clothes off as he made his way over to the bath, slipping in behind Merlin.

 

“Why don’t you just relax.” Arthur pulled Merlin’s head back against his shoulder. Leaning them back so they were lying in the bath instead of sitting.

 

“I was until you got in and took all of the room you great oaf.” Merlin muttered but there was no real heat behind his words. Arthur kissed his temple.

 

“Hmm, that’s funny, you seem way more relaxed now.” Arthur shifted as if he was going to stand. “I can get out if you’d like.” Merlin’s grip on his thigh was tight.

 

“No, I’m comfortable, don’t get out.” Merlin snuggled closer. Arthur smiled down at his husband of four years. He couldn’t believe he actually married the man he loved for so long. Shortly after they had married, everything began falling into place. Morgana and Leon were on their way to marriage and Lancelot and Gwen had already been married a year before Merlin and Arthur. Arthur had named Morgana queen if anything were to happen to him and Merlin or even if they were both away on business.

 

Gaius got a bigger work space and a raise. Gwen and Lance were on their way to expecting their first child. Gwaine and Percival were together but had no plans for marriage or children just yet. Arthur however, was just waiting for the right time to bring children up to Merlin. Even if he had been ready for kids over a year or two ago.

 

“What are you thinking about?” Merlin asked softly. Arthur sighed.

 

“Just thinking about how everything has changed for the better over the last five years.” Arthur said, pulling him in for a kiss.

 

Merlin snuggled back into his place once they had parted, “It really has, Kilgharrah said he really likes how we’re running the kingdom now. Even the druids feel safe.”

 

“If I mention something, do you swear not to freak out?” Arthur asked, Merlin shifted and looked up at him.

 

“Depends on what it is.” Merlin shrugged. “Just say it.”

 

“I want kids.” Arthur got out. Merlin nodded.

 

“Sure, when?” Merlin said easily.

 

“What?”

 

“I said when?” Merlin said again.

 

“It's that easy? I’ve wanted to bring this up for over two years now!” Arthur huffed out a laugh. “You’re serious?”

 

“Of course I am Arthur. I’ve always wanted kids. I just figured you’d bring it up when the time was right or when you were ready.” Merlin shrugged. “What do you say we start now?” Merlin grinned, shifting and turning so that he was straddling Arthur’s lap.

 

“Oh god yes. Yes!” Arthur grinned.

 

“Put a baby in me King Arthur.” Arthur smiled even harder and lifted Merlin from the water, bringing him over to the bed to lay him down.

 

“I love you, Merlin.” Arthur kissed him.

 

“I love you too, Arthur.” Merlin smiled. “I expect a baby by the end of tonight Arthur. That is a command.”

 

“Yes Sire.” Arthur laughed softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations!!!
> 
> Megálos drákos, chreiázomai ti voítheiá sou is Greek and basically translates to Great dragon, I need your help.
> 
> Calor is Latin and translates to Heat.
> 
> Also, let me know if you would like me to add on to this story. I was thinking about making a second one as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin's spells and what language they are in, plus translations!!
> 
> Expergiscimini is in Latin and translates to Rouse.
> 
> Evigilare faciatis nos de somno surgere is also Latin and translates to Awaken from sleep.
> 
> Dychwelyd i amser yn ôl is Welsh and translates to Return to time ago.


End file.
